


Bloodlust

by ilyoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, I made this at literally 2 a.m. fml, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyoon/pseuds/ilyoon
Summary: Sehun is a vampire, and Junmyeon is his favorite food source.





	Bloodlust

The time when Junmyeon finally found out about Sehun being a vampire was when Sehun felt the hungriest—the _thirstiest_ in his lifetime, at that time he hadn’t been fed for a while, too busy with dance practices and EXO’s upcoming comeback. And Sehun isn’t exactly a patient vampire, he never had been. One day when he practiced dancing alone with Jongin, he could feel his inner vampire trying to growl out loud—to just _bite_. And Jongin was dancing so close too, it was the perfect opportunity to attack. 

But Sehun knew that he couldn’t just attack Jongin out of nowhere, he didn’t want to ruin their precious friendship, he didn’t want Jongin to untrust him, and he definitely didn’t want Jongin to be _scared_ of him.

And so, Sehun held it in.

Then the night came, Sehun decided to leave to go to the nearest club he could find, and he was happy, he finally could get some food, some  _preys_. Chatting, kissing, then _drinking_. It was Sehun’s plan, and of course just expected, that plan worked perfectly. 

But something felt odd, Sehun didn’t understand why even after the countless victims he _almost_  drained—killed, he was in fact, still _hungry_. The thirst in his mouth won’t leave at all. It made Sehun went crazy that he even started to look for his preys on a sidewalk, he didn’t care anymore. Too hungry, too thirsty, he wanted blood, _so much blood_.

And of course as Sehun’s roommate, Junmyeon got extremely suspicious, he didn’t understand why Sehun went out a lot in the night time, at first he was pretty convinced that Sehun was probably just trying to do practice or something, but then after a while, he felt something was off. There were then also times when Junmyeon caught Sehun walked in the house at mornings, it was always exactly around the time when Junmyeon tried to get a breakfast, and when he asked Sehun whether he wanted to eat as well the latter always answered him with the same answer.

‘ _I’m not hungry._ ’

It was strange, indeed, but Junmyeon never questioned it much, he ended up only nodding his head at Sehun, telling the latter that he understood.

But then, something happened.

One night when Junmyeon’s suspiciousness reaching to its peak, he decided to follow Sehun out (secretly of course), and he found  the younger male walked hurriedly toward a dark alleyway, the leader squinted his eyes when he saw that, _what was Sehun trying to do in a place like that?_ Junmyeon’s mind couldn’t help but to question. And then so, he did, he followed him there, just as he planned. 

He ended up trying to hide himself behind a power pole, there were so little lights but Junmyeon could see perfectly that Sehun was chatting with someone, it was a woman, probably younger than they’re, but since it was dark, Junmyeon couldn’t exactly see her face. But that wasn’t the thing that shocked Junmyeon, he wasn’t shocked about the fact that Sehun might seeing someone at that time, but Junmyeon was shocked when he started to hear a scream. It was loud and clear, it was asking for help. And then Junmyeon finally realized something, Sehun was biting her. Junmyeon’s eyes went wide when he saw blood starting to stream down her dress.

_Fuck, what was going on?!_ Junmyeon mentally cursed as he turned around so he could at least hide his face. Shiver ran down his spine when he heard Sehun laughing like a maniac.

‘ _I know someone is hiding there, show yourself before I make you to._ ’

That made Junmyeon gulped in fear, he could hear Sehun’s voice so deep and clear, then of course, feeling like he had no choice anyway, Junmyeon turned back and moved away from his hiding spot. Slowly, yet carefully, walking toward Sehun.

“ _Junmyeon hyung? What the fuck?!_ ” Sehun nearly screamed out loud when he saw the figure standing before him. “ _What are you doing here?!_ ”

Junmyeon was really trying to make up his words, but when he saw the almost-lifeless looking body that was falling on the ground, he felt extremely threatened.

He tried to let out his breath, “ _Sehun, what are you?_ ”

The younger rolled his eyes, “ _Are you seriously asking me that right now?_ ” He hissed as he quickly slammed Junmyeon on the hard wall behind him, his movements were so fast that all Junmyeon suddenly could feel was pain on his back. “ _Hyung, did you follow me here?_ ” Sehun asked.

Junmyeon turned up to meet Sehun’s gaze, it was dangerous and dark. That made the older almost yelped in fear. “ _I-I was just curious, a-and worried._ ” He stammered, _speaking the truths._

Sehun sighed at that as his eyes started softening. “ _I’m a vampire, hyung._ ” He told him. “ _A bloodsucking creature that will do anything to be fed. Even it means I have to probably kill someone later on._ ”

Junmyeon tried to breathe after listening to the explanation, staring at Sehun. “ _Why haven’t you told me anything? Why haven’t you told me about you being a vampire?_ ”

“ _Heh, why should I?_ ” A smirk creeps in on the vampire’s beautiful feature.

“ _M-Maybe I can help..?_ ” Junmyeon said coyly.

That made Sehun laugh in amusement “ _Hyung, do you even know what you are actually offering right now?_ ”

The older sighed. “ _I just don’t want you to kill anybody, Sehun._ ” He mumbled. 

“ _Oh hyung, I promise not to,_ ” Sehun smiled softly. “ _You don’t have to worry over that woman, she just fainted because of the shock._ ”

Junmyeon started to push Sehun slightly. “ _Let’s make a deal then._ ”

“ _Hmm?_ ” Sehun tilted his head to the side, feeling intrigued.

“ _I let you feed from me, but please stop going around at night to attack people._ ” The older pleaded. “ _You’re just thirsty, right?_ ”

Sehun chuckled. “ _What makes you so sure that I won’t kill you instead?_ ”

“ _That isn’t possible._ ” The older smiled.

“ _How come?_ ” The corners of Sehun’s lips turned into a cheshire grin.

“ _Because we both know you love me too much to let me die._ ” Junmyeon simply responded.

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon has both of his hands on Sehun’s broad shoulders as he lets the vampire sinks his teeth, fangs into his neck. It was fast and harsh, like usual. They both know how impatient Sehun can be when he’s in need for his mealtime.

The older can feel the burn, the pain. Doesn’t matter how many times they already did this, Junmyeon still can’t help himself to be used to the stinging feeling, it  _hurts_. He hisses as he almost winces when Sehun deepens his fangs into the smooth skin, he can already feel the blood dripping away from his own flesh.

Sucking and drinking, Sehun really can’t get enough of it, of the blood, of _Junmyeon_. It feels so good, so delicious, so _perfect_. He wants it, wants it all, wants it in the most brutal way.

Sehun can feel the smaller’s body trembling, Junmyeon is gasping so hard for air. And the vampire only makes his grip tighter on the other’s body, pushing Junmyeon’s head to bump into the glass window behind him.

The blood starts to drip down into the older’s white clothe, but they both pay no mind to that as Sehun still continue sucking in his blood. And it still feels so deep in his skin, Junmyeon slowly moves his head more to the side to let Sehun gets better access.

They stay still like that for a while, letting Sehun feed as it starts to make Junmyeon’s hands go weak, and without even knowing it himself, the older man already let his hands fall down from the vampire’s shoulders. Sehun who starts to feel full finally pulls out his fangs and teeth, blood is now dripping everywhere.

And then almost too immediately, Sehun cups Junmyeon’s chin to crash both of their lips together, the latter gasps in surprise before Sehun quickly starts to intertwine their tongues together, the sweet inside of Junmyeon’s cavern feels so warm and heated, it almost makes Sehun melt in the most loving way. 

Junmyeon can feel his own blood on his mouth, the thick metallic taste, it feels so clear. A low groan comes out from his throat as Sehun yanks his head back by his hair, and a loud clang was heard.

“You taste so good, _fuck_ , hyung,” Sehun curses under his breath as he continue to taste the man. Taste so delicious, so perfect, so _Junmyeon_. Everything tastes so so good, Sehun feels like ecstasy, this is too addictive. If the vampire had known this taste even sooner, he wouldn’t even bother to touch another human being, another _prey_.

All he wants now is Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon.

Sehun feels like he can go beyond mad and crazy if he finds someone tries to touch him after knowing this type of taste of the man himself.

Junmyeon gave himself away to Sehun a long time ago anyway, there’s no way that he would just let him go so easily.

Junmyeon is his possession.

Junmyeon belongs to him.

Sehun starts to slowly pull away from the other, a string of saliva comes out, and the vampire quickly licks it away from Junmyeon’s mouth before the latter starts to gasp for air, he’s literally panting so hard. And after five seconds, he lets his face fall against Sehun’s shoulder, sweating and exhausted. He can even see some blood got splattered as well on the hotel silver-ish floor.

The vampire lets the other rest against him for a while as he looks at the extravagant window glass to see the sun finally aglow shyly.

“Ah, it’s morning already.” He says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon lifts his glasses as he starts swiping his hand on the iPad in front of him, he chuckles as he tries to read some funny articles about his group and band mates, it’s always gonna be fun for it to be a teasing material later on.

He grabs the mug on the table and starts to sip his sweet hot tea slowly, as his eyes finally off of the screen, he suddenly sees Jongin storming in the cafe with the corner of his eyes, he even got followed by Chanyeol and Kyungsoo from behind him, the three of them were walking toward Junmyeon’s table before they all finally sit down.

“What now?” The leader tsks at them.

“It’s about Sehun,” Kyungsoo starts.

Junmyeon tenses at the name. “What about him?”

“Hyung,” Jongin makes a face. “He growled at me, _again_.”

The older put the mug back on the table, slowly raising his eyebrow at the three. 

“He has been acting even more possessive over you lately,” Chanyeol tells him as a smirk grows on his feature. “Today at practice he growled, _literally_ growled at Kim Jongin, just because he tried to text you. Me and Kyungsoo were there, we both witnessed it.”

Junmyeon sighs, it’s true that Sehun has becoming even more possessive, jealous, and annoying lately. He feels like Sehun’s vampire instinct is starting to kick him even harder, even though it’s also true that Sehun always has been possessive and clingy of him even before all of these _things_ happen between them. Somehow now, Sehun gets even more irritating than before.

“You’re not joking or exaggerating, are you?” Junmyeon asks, staring at them deadpannedly, obviously know the answer.

“Of course not! You know I’m too angelic for that shit!” Jongin speaks out dramatically, Kyungsoo gives him a strange look whilst Chanyeol hit the back of his head in a playful manner.

“Fine,” Junmyeon gives them a tender smile. “I’ll try to talk to him.”

_Gosh, these fucking children_.

And so he does, when Junmyeon comes back home on the evening, Sehun greets him there in front of the door, and they kiss for a brief moment before Junmyeon looks up to stare upon Sehun’s gaze.

“Did you growl at Jongin again?” Junmyeon begins.

That makes Sehun snort in return. “He told you again, didn’t he? What a fucking child.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he passes by him to walk inside the dining room, and didn’t forget to wave his hand to Jongdae and Baekhyun who are sitting there as well, probably still playing their usual video game or something like that.

“Welcome back hyungie,” Jongdae greets, still staring at his phone screen with Baekhyun leaning against his side.

The maknae stalks behind him, following Junmyeon to the dining table, and standing behind the older to wrap his arms around the owner’s waist before he put his chin against Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Sehun, no snacks for you today,” Junmyeon suddenly blurts out.

“What? Why?” The younger almost whines into the other’s ear.

“I told you to not growl at Jongin again, didn’t I?” Junmyeon takes out some delicious snacks from inside his bag to give it to the other two guys who are in the room. “Just think of this as your punishment.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Sehun snarks. “He was the one who was trying to flirt with you through his texts! I was just giving him a warning!”

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon is his, he’s always been his, and nothing will change that fact.

“You know what I want, don’t you baby?” Sehun whispers huskily as his lips graze over the smooth beautiful skin glistening with some sweat.

“You look so beautiful,” He continues with an enticing tone, finger sliding down the other’s face, slowly and teasingly, feeling the man go rigid, stilted with his touch.

“I want to hear you,” Sehun blows out a kiss on Junmyeon’s ear as he trails down his mouth to the man’s nape. “Let me hear you _,_ ” He demands as he thrusts his hips once more, sinking his teeth and fangs back on the other’s nape, Junmyeon’s eyes go wide as he gasps in shock, breath obviously hitching and cracking.

Sehun pulls his mouth away carefully, licking the marks, the wounds on the other’s nape. “That reaction is nice too,” He chuckles as he begins to shift, making the other groan to reach out and clutch on the headboard.

“Oh hyung, my sweet Junmyeon hyung,” He chants. “I hope you will always know who you belong to, my dear,” He grins amusedly “You’re mine, mine, _only_ mine.” The other shivers when he feels Sehun licking his earlobe. “You gave yourself to me, remember?” He whispers in a dangerous tone. “Don’t you ever forget.” Sehun chuckles lowly under his breath, squishing Junmyeon’s buttocks to get the other squirm in return.

Sehun lets out a heavy breath, delicate hands spreading the man’s buttcheeks as his thumb rubs the abused, erect, red-rimmed hole stretching around his kinda half buried cock, making the other groan. “You’re so beautiful, so perfect for me. So giving, so kind, so sweet to me.”

Junmyeon tries to steady his breath as he tightens his hold on the headboard. “S-Sehun,” The man feels his legs about to tremble.

Sehun reaches out to turn the other’s head around, clashing both of their lips in the most raw and painful way. Junmyeon can feel the younger’s full lips working hard against his, nipping, licking, grazing, sucking, and biting. Junmyeon’s breath gets shaky and cracky when Sehun’s fangs snags, blood is melting on both of their lips in a moment, and Junmyeon almost hisses inside the vampire’s mouth.

Sehun can feel himself smirking as he starts moving harsher inside of him. Swallowing, ravishing, tasting. Junmyeon begins to moan weakly, feeling the younger’s brutal movements with his tongue and sharp teeth, tasting him in every corners of his sweet cavern. Then drool starts dripping down to Junmyeon’s chin, his body also weaken as his legs keep on trembling.

The vampire finally pulls away, starting to let his lover breath and panting there. A strand of their saliva keep them staring at each other for a moment. “S-Sehun, just— _please_.” Junmyeon feels like drowning on that time.

“It’s okay, _baby_.” Sehun calls him “Breath, and turn around.” He demands shortly as Junmyeon instantly obeyed the orders. Sehun begins to move his hips, pushing it further into the extremely tight heat, breathing against the other’s nape. He groans before he starts to sink down his teeth once again.

Junmyeon lets out a small cry when the other did that, and continue it with some cursing under his breath. Sehun lets the other slide down to the bed as he can feel Junmyeon’s body start getting weak, the latter mewls lowly when he feels Sehun moving and brushing his cock inside of him.

Sehun keeps on taking, sucking, and drinking blood from his precious food source. The blood within the man feels so fresh, so pure, so luscious, so _alive_. And the way he can feel Junmyeon aching underneath him makes the vampire even more ecstatic. Everything suddenly feels so feral and breathtaking.

The vampire smirks against his nape as he starts to trail up his delicate fingers to trace the side of Junmyeon’s chest. “Moan for me, hyung,”

“Fuck! Ahnngh—Sehun, no—”

“Yes, baby, just like that.” Sehun says delightedly, fingers still moving, tracing, and brushing the older’s hardened nipple on his chest to have the owner moan louder even more.

“The guys are downstairs, Sehun,” He tries to speak between gargle breath before he begins to muffle his voice by covering his own mouth.

The vampire who sees that doesn’t feel very happy about it. “ _Myeonie_ , no.” He yanks Junmyeon’s hand away in a harsh manner, earning a whimper from the man. “If you’re going to be that way, then open your mouth, _now_.” And Junmyeon obeys at the demand, without hesitation Sehun begins to put two fingers inside the man’s mouth. 

Junmyeon almost chokes on his own breath because of the fingers when Sehun’s other hand starts to move down near his groin “Don’t bite on my fingers, okay?” The vampire whispers gleefully as he slides down his delicate fingers on Junmyeon’s length, teasing it he stains the bead of the precum on the already straining cock, making the head wet, Junmyeon almost gagged himself when he was trying to moan, he can feel the fingers inside his mouth tracing up and down, moving and circling around inside his mouth, preventing Junmyeon to moan out loud in a teasingly way.

A smirk go across Sehun’s face when he notices the painful reaction. “Awe, baby you want to moan that badly now?” He giggles as he kisses Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

Junmyeon mentally curses at him, his eyes are wet and his face is flushing to no end. He feels the inside of his mouth burning in pain and pleasure, and the way Sehun keeps on teasing and playing him with just his fingers inside his mouth, purposely trying to prevent Junmyeon to moan out loud. _Oh god_.

Sehun leans down against him, making the other shivers under the cold body. And starting to move his fingers inside the man’s mouth, it feels warm and hot, Sehun keeps on rolling his fingers up and down in a rhythm. Making Junmyeon begins to mewl softly at the touch.

“You don’t even know how much I want to fill in this hot mouth of yours with my cock, hyung,” Sehun licks his lips looking at the sight right before him, letting the man licking his fingers now. And he moans lowly as he starts to push his throbbing length even deeper.

Taken by the surprise, Junmyeon hurriedly pulls Sehun’s fingers out from his mouth, a thick strand of saliva drools out on his fingers. Junmyeon swallows uncomfortably on his own as he squirms. Sehun smirks at that before he starts licking the strand saliva away from his fingers.

Junmyeon instantly let out a loud scream, body writhing as he begins to get a hold on the bed sheets tightly, the vampire had yet to warn him when he’s about to move, withdraws and roughly slams into him, his long, erect  cock finally buries deep between the tight wet heat.

“Sehun, _fuck_ , Sehun—” Junmyeon curses out loud whilst trying to moan his name.

Sehun lets out a satisfied sound, shuddering with a crooked grin on his face the feeling of being full sheathed. “Hyung, you feel so good,”

Junmyeon finally continues moaning when Sehun begins to tear him apart once more, slamming into him fast and raw. “No— _ugh_ , Sehun,” Squirming, back arching, feeling like his world got upside down.

"Yes, keep calling my name just like that! You belong to me hyung, you belong to Oh Sehun. Always remember that.”

 

﹡

 

It’s simple, really, Kim Junmyeon always been so easy, so kind, so caring, so _giving_.

And Oh Sehun loves taking advantage of it, _of him._  

After all, Kim Junmyeon is Oh Sehun’s most beloved possession.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I just wrote that,
> 
> fuck.


End file.
